warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Blackmore
Sister Elizabeth Blackmore was at one time a Celestian bodyguard and handmaiden to the Canoness of the Order of the Fiery Tear. However, during the Achilus Crusade, the Canoness was slain by a servant of Chaos, and her soul possibly tainted. Having failed to protect her and still living, Sister Eliza renounced her title and joined the Sisters Repentia, hoping to be granted an honorable death in penitence for her failure. She has remained part of this order for years, and is considered the longest-surviving Repentia in history. Though her squad has participated in many near-suicidal missions, Sister Eliza has survived them all by succeeding in wiping out all opposition they've met. Normally, such long service would constitute justification for her forgiveness by the Mistress of Repentance, but the Mistress seems to have hesitated to do so. This is possibly because the Canoness that Eliza failed to protect was her sister, and it is doubted that Eliza would allow herself to be forgiven anyway. History Personality and Traits Eliza is a forlorn figure, but sets aside her grief when dealing with fellow Sisters Repentia. She is very supportive of newcomers, and has helped many find their own way back into the orders they were banished from through the Mistress' forgiveness. Her superiors find her an experienced and dutiful subordinate, running the day-to-day needs of the sisters as an executive officer. For these actions she has been affectionately dubbed "Elder Sister" by other Repentia. But when dealing with any other soldiers of the Imperium, she is often cold and brief in any interaction, speaking only long enough to complete their necessary exchange, whether with logistic supply crews, coordinating with Imperial Guardsmen, or even the revered Astartes. It would be best to say that Sister Eliza is completely devoted to the Sisters Repentia and their quest for redemption, having precluded all other subjects of life to be something unattainable for her. Appearance It is clear by her blood-crimson hair and fair skin that Eliza was once exceedingly beautiful, but as is to be expected, her beauty has been marred by innumerable battle scars from years spent as a Repentia. Some come from Bolter shots, but most of these are lacerations from tooth and claw of Orks. Rumors amongst Imperial Guardsmen say that there is nary a one that has not mended itself naturally through time and rest; she's viciously attacked any medic to get close to her. The number and depth of these cuts must mean her blood has been spilled on battlefields across many worlds, and these rumors have earned her the whispered nickname "Bloody Eliza." In combat, Eliza dons the same minimally protective garments as do the other Repentia. Crimson sashes mask her head and legs, while tough leather armor give her minimal protection against her enemies and boots serve only to spare her the discomfort of jagged terrain and sharp edges of weapons left by the fallen. Equipment *Eviscerator :An imposing chainsword requiring the wielder to make two-handed strikes, the Repentia are specially trained to direct the weapon's weight into the force of an attack. This is the standard weapon of their warriors, capable of shearing through the thickest hide and some vehicle armor. Eliza's Eviscerator was recovered from Sisters redeemed through death before her, and is chained to her right wrist by a manacle that serves to remind her of her grief, sorrow always in reach that can be harnessed as an instrument to channel her rage. Quotes By About Trivia *The author isn't likely to be actively working on this article, so if you've got a character in a comparable timeframe and a remark by or about her, feel free to use it by adding a quote to the section here, or attributing one about your character to her. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Characters Category:Adepta Sororitas